Breaking the Diamond
by iBs
Summary: AU/AH. Renesmee is like a fallen angel, every loves to be in her presence. She's on top, just like her mother, Isabella. What happens when a bad ass, Native American, bad boy Jacob Black has intentions for her? Or is he just annoyed by her presence? Venture into a story that has twist and turns you've never imagined. As always: R&R.
1. Chapter One

SUMMARY: AU/AH. Renesmee is like a fallen angel, every loves to be in her presence. She's on top, just like her mother, Isabella. What happens when a bad ass, Native American, bad boy Jacob Black has intentions for her? Or is he just annoyed by her presence? Venture into a story that has twist and turns you've never imagined. As always: R&R.

**Note that this is rated _**M**_. Expect a little sum-sum in the future, other than that, enjoy and please remember that all rights go to Stephenie Meyer for the characters and the Twilight Saga/Series. I own my own plot and twist throughout the story and I tend to take control of the emotions. Enjoy!~

* * *

_Suga, Suga by: Baby Bash ft. Frankie J._

_So tight, so fly. _

_You got me lifted, you got me lifted._

_Got me lifted, shifted, higher than a ceiling and ooh-wee,_

_It's the ultimate feeling. _

_You got me lifted, feeling so gifted._

_Sugar, how you get so fly?_

**_Renesmee's Point of View:_**

Life is simple for me; well, as other might say from my appearance. I have no idea where they get the idea that I'm Miss Perfect that has her nose up all high. They might say that because of my Mother, Isabella. Before Isabella got into a motorcycle accident, you see, a few years ago Isabella, or Bella as some call her, had a rebel stage-she was into the 'adrenaline rush' type of thing(s). Well, Bella was the perfect girl that people would bow beyond her feet, like she was woman, no, a goddess over flowing in lust and beauty, like she was a light that never turned off. Bella was just that girl that looked down on others, she over powered everyone in her high school. Now, she expects me to do all that. I am forced in cheerleading, volleyball, basketball, anything and everything. Like she's trying to make me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, her-like I am her. My mother is just trying to make sure I am her. Though we do lack a few traits together, I do have that power to make people notice my presence. My beauty, I get an equal half of her and my Father, Edward Mason Cullen. Except, ever since my father passed away a year ago from gun point-my mother has gotten worst. She married another man, a very obscure man. He has looks, money etcetera, but he is nothing like my father. Bella and the Man, his name is Rodger, have argued and spit in each other's faces, I'm still amazed how they are together. I have worried about her, she has a bruise somewhere on her every week, and she always says it's from tripping, but I don't think that at all. So, I have my eyes plastered on Rodger for now.

Enough with the sappy stuff, this year I am in Twelfth grade, senior year. Of course, I am highly looked up to, just like my mother, but I believe I am nicer than her and smarter. I get great grades, mostly A's and B's, only once I ever had a C, well a C-. That was only because we had only one night to complete a HUGE, and I mean _HUGE,_ project to finish. We had to write a ten page essay on everything we learned in Freshman Science, we never had a one night project since then, lucky my parents let it slide just that once. Though, now, I have the entire senior year to prepare for finals, also Prom night. I can feel it in my bones; I am going to have the greatest year of my life. Everything will feel like I'm on clouds, since I already had all of the acquired classes over with, like the two years of Spanish for example. I will be floating on cloud nine these months of the high school life, then onto college.

_Beep, beep, beep, bee-_I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, just ten more minutes was what was wishing for. Just ten more minutes to remember my summer vacation. The best one I ever had: the vacation where I got to visit Spain with my Spanish class. No parents, no rules. Just spend our time sigh seeing, not giving a care in the world. Luckily we came back last week, to get use to the time again and prepare for school to start up. I, for one, wished summer had never ended. Ever. Until I heard the oddly cheerful voice of my mother down stairs, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you better be up there looking your best. Remember, beauty is pain, my dear!"

I rolled my eyes while slowly getting up; I huffed and puffed all the way to my bathroom. I already had my outfit picked out, which was on a hanger on my door to my bathroom. I roughly took it off the hanger and threw it on. I was wearing a V-neck shirt from American Eagle, it was a orange with the white numbers 77 on it. I had a little jean jacket on top, not button, which was now back in style. My shorts were, well in lack of other words, short; they were white with an orange belt. Luckily, you couldn't see my Victoria secret panties through the white shorts. My shoes were wedges; they were white with an orange bow near my toes, which you could see. My hair was a different story; I looked into the mirror, knowing my copper tendrils need to be toned down a notch. I ran a brush through it and loosely put beach waves with a flat iron. My curler would make my hair look too big. I added only eye liner and mascara on, with a nude, shiny lip-gloss.

"Come on Renesmee, you don't want to be late for school, if you want to take my Ferrari you need to get your ass down here." My mother was already getting impatient; I guess she just wanted to see how I looked.

"I'm hurrying!" I called back; I grabbed my coach purse and headed down stairs. The long spiral stair case seemed to take forever, until I finally hit the wooden floor, almost falling onto my face, "Okay now, take a look." I walked to my mother, who was patiently waiting in the living room. I did a model walk and twirled for her to see everything, "Good?"

"More than good. You're perfect." My mother clapped with glee, she jumped up and hugged me tightly, giving me last advice, "Remember to look up with your nose held high. Make a lasting impression for everyone so they can tell their own children to watch out for your next daughter." She handed me a cereal bar, the keys to her Ferrari and out I went. As I walked to the garage I realized how my step father wasn't here today. He seemed to be here less and less now. I finally hoped that my mother and he are getting a divorce sometime soon.

I opened another door, right into our garage which was filled with cars. We use to have only three, with my biological father Edward was still around. He had three Volvos. The ones that were extremely high priced. He loved to baby me and my mother, so we all got our own individual car. Now, with my step-father, he got rid of the cars and replaced them with top selling cars, and example is the Bentley he got last week. I was not allowed to even glide past the car while breathing. I did anyways, just to piss him off. At the end of the garage was my favorite, my mother's Ferrari. From the outset, the 550 Barchetta Pininfarina, with its V12 front engine and traditional Barchetta cut, was created to be a race car. It is a unique recreation of special Ferrari models from the past. It was deliberately designed to be more provocative and less rational than the rest of the company's current range. I smiled as I remembered the description the salesman described the car. I loved my memory.

I hopped in, since it did not have a top. I stuck my key in and everything purred to life, except for the radio. I frowned, as I found a station I loved, 100.5, I turned it up as I shifted the car in reverse, slowly backing up, then I shifted again and spun around, speeding down my long gravel drive way. I turned up my radio louder, the song _I'm A Bitch _blared out my speakers down the road.

The roads in Forks were quite curvy and seem very long, which I liked. Though, with my driving, I sped down them. I never get caught because I have a Police Scanner installed, that thing is so handy. Surprisingly, every time I'm on the road, I seem to never have got pulled over by a cop. I mark that as luck. I pulled out my sunglasses out of the cup holder and put them on, smiling; I felt like the queen my mother wants me to be. I love the feeling, but I felt bad at the same time. I felt like I shouldn't be on top, I felt like I should've been somewhat in the bottom of the 'food chain'. Then again, when I wonder on the subject, I would be with the druggies, so I would be the 'in-between-ers'. I shook the thought from my head, if this is what my mother wants, I'll give it to her. Besides, that's what my father would want.

I pulled into the school parking lot; everyone turned their eyes/heads on me. I suddenly became self-conscious. Was something on me? I took off my sunglasses and checked my face in the rearview mirror, everything was spick and span. I breathed in, turning down my radio and pulling the keys out to turn off the car. The purring went down, the chattering went up. I stepped out of the car and locked it. I shoved my keys in my purse, seeing my hubby, Nahuel, sprint up to me, "Hey, Baby." He picked me up into a bear hug and spun me around, I giggled.

"See you have your jersey on?" I questioned him; Nahuel was on the Varsity Football team. I, on the other hand, was the head cheerleader of the Varsity Cheer Squad. My friends tell me it's practically the number one code for us to be dating throughout high school, which we did. I did feel pressed into this relationship, but later on I ended up falling for him.

"Yeah, I thought you heard? We have a pep rally in the gym this morning." He slid his hands around my waist, pulling me towards him, I leaned into him, staring into his golden eyes, "So, you should get your sexy ass into that there lock room and dress into your tight uniform that shows your curves perfectly," he kissed me on the cheek "and shake what your momma gave ya'."

I giggled, again, "What exactly would you do to the pretty boys gazing me?" Nahuel then kissed my nose as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I glanced around us, my friends were waving me over, but I felt like I was supposed to show the rest of the people what they need to know, what the so called 'code' wanted me to do: Show them Nahuel was mine. I felt awkward about it at times, I mean, is this what it was supposed to be? My mother did date the Football Quarterback too, but was Dad the quarterback?

"Hey, Babe, you listening?" Nahuel shook me from my thoughts, I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, of course I am. Hey, wait, what time is it?" I asked him, he did say Pep Rally? How much time do I have to get ready?

He looked down at his phone, which vibrated, and grinned like a mad man. I peeped over to give a look at it, but he shoved it towards himself, "It's time for you to get a watch." He smirked at me.

"Such a douche!" I pushed on one of his shoulders and laughed. He kept his silly little smirk on his face and shoved me back while pushing his phone into his pocket. I suddenly noticed the tension between us, I felt mechanical around him right now. Must be because I never even texted nor talked to him all summer. We'll get back into the swing of things by this afternoon, I'm pretty sure of it.

"Douche? I am appalled Mrs. Cullen. What will you're parents say?" Nahuel gasp with his hand over his mouth.

I crossed my hands over my chest, "I do what I want." I gave him a quick kiss until I heard my friends start yelling for me, "See you in the gym."

Nahuel still had a smirk plastered on his face, "Maybe later tonight, I'll sneak in."

"Of course you will, see you." He kissed my cheek as I gave him one too. The feeling between him and I felt weird. Like, he's hiding something from me? I pushed the thought to the side and walked over to my friends. They gave me disapproving looks, "What the hell was that, R?" my best friend, Victoria, shouted at me.

My other best friend, Bree, nudged her, "Yeah, let's just shout out to the world why don't you Vic?" They both shoved each other while laughing, I joined in.

"I don't know, I'm just out of it today I guess." I shrugged.

"Please, that there was just robotic. I swear if that dumbass has-" Victoria began ranting as I just shook my head at her.

Bree shushed her, "I swear, must you have such colorful language?"

"Well, duh, I do. Did you not just witness that? " Victoria gave me a disapproving look, again, "You two are so out of sync!"

"Says the girl dating James, isn't he a druggie?" I blurted out to her, I gave her a smile that showed I was only kidding, and she crossed her arms.

"Girls, calm down. I'm sure you and Nahuel are just hitting a rough patch right now. You, Victoria, need to calm down. Bitchy on the first day back, I see?" Bree put both her hands between me and Victoria.

Victoria let out a soft chuckle, "Hey, let's just all forget about what happened back there. We have things to do. Last year, chicks! Let's par-taaayyyyy!" Victoria through her hands up like she was on a roller coaster.

"Ha, whatever floats your boat, V." Bree pats Victoria's head while I just smiled, "To the locker room ladies!" Bree and Victoria twisted around to join the rest of the team, while I heard loud motors. I turn me head to the direction of the sound, what I began to see almost made me piss my pants. The Pack was here.

You see, 'The Pack' was a gang from the Quileute Reservation down in La Push. From what I hear, they all had to come here, because some of their idiots decided that'd it would be cool to burn down their high school in ninth grade. I have no clue what went through their heads at the time, but if I was there I would've smacked them up side their beady little heads. Then again, they were nearly five times the size of me. I remember when they first came to our school; they seemed like nice people, at the time. I tried to talk to one of them the first day they came, but they looked down at me. I did shook it off, if they didn't want to be spoken to, so be it. Months after they came, their true colors started to show. It was horrific. Two of them decided it would be funny to staple the teacher to the board before the bell rung after lunch Amazing, I know right? Such outcast. Though one of them actually did stand out the most, thank the lord, little Claire. She is in my grade, along with two or five others, but she joined the cheerleading team. She never talks about them much, but as little as she told me, she seems to think they're nice-to her, that is.

As my train of thought kept going, I felt something un-godly. I blinked my eyes a few times, realizing a pair of dark brown eyes staring right through me. Jacob Black-the 'leader'. I only heard him talk one time only, anytime I see him now, I avoid him. He was talking about me, the one I heard him talk. It freaked me out, but I wasn't scared, no. It was just that Nahuel doesn't take to kindly of them, at all. So here I am, staring at him, him staring at me. I saw someone took their hands and made him face them, it was Leah. His girlfriend, at least so I've heard. She brought her lips to his, making out with him. It was disgusting. After that I realize that _all _of them were take up on side of the parking lot. Right beside my car, oh shit. "REN, HELLO. Come on!" I heard my friends call to me; I turn to them and sprinted away.

"So you and that big guy, huh?" Victoria questioned me, in the locker room. I was already changed into my red and white cheerleader uniform, with a red and white bow clipped on the back of my head. I was tying my full white sneakers, when she said this, I just froze. How could she get THAT notion?

I could snarl, if I could about the thought, "Me and Jacob? Yeah right-"

"Please, save the excuses honey. I saw that stare down." Victoria interrupted, little Claire, came into the conversation, she was already finished getting everything on, her pom-poms at her feet.

"Jacob?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that jack ass you live near. No offense!" Victoria answered her, they seemed to go into their own personal conversation about the guys form La Push, and I on the other hand stayed out of it. I managed to avoid them since the middle of ninth grade; I don't plan on getting to know them now. I can't even bear knowing what they're doing now. Hopefully in the principal's office, getting a punishment for whatever they did yesterday, or the day before that. They are always up to something these days, so if I see police dragging _Jacob _down the hallway, do not expect to give a rat's ass.

"Girls, out to the gym now, on in ten!" Our coach shouted from outside.

I shook all the stress away and smiled brightly, a few of the girls patted my back and said their 'good lucks' and such on their way out, I made my way last with Bree. We didn't speak the whole way, to the gym. Some whispered, but mostly everyone didn't talk. We found cheerleading serious, others just think it's another way for us to show off our bodies, I did too at first, but found it's just like any other sport in the world; you have to put in practice to succeed everything we do. Some do have talents that come naturally, but others have to work hard to come to the top of the sport. We find ourselves like family, close bounds that might as well last forever-we are just like any other sports team out there.

As we took our places in the over-sized gym, I observed the crows, inhaling through my nose, everyone in the stands were chatting away, talking about what happen over the weekend. I located people I knew, especially Nahuel; he was near the middle of the bleachers, with the rest of the football team. There were tons of girls around, scratch that, sluts. As soon as I spotted Ashley, a girl who hates me for no reason, I assumed everyone that was around them were sluts. She has always had it out for Nahuel, she would rub up on him in the hallway when I'm talking to him, she makes my nerves tingle, and I feel animalistic near her. With her around, I felt like I was in the wild, claiming a pride of lions. Just she and I battling to death for the pride, but it was no physical battle. More of a mental and emotional battle, just mess with each other's 'surroundings' to rise to the top of the food chain and take in the glory. I felt like is it went too far, my family would look down on me, they already sort of so, but that was defiantly not the point.

I felt somewhere inside me get hot; as she touched his knee, getting his attention, she batted her false eyelashes, giggling away. I noticed how Nahuel snaked his arm around her, laughing with her. When I ever asked about her with him, Nahuel would always just say how they grew up together, parents and parents knowing each other and that crap. They were always so 'close' to each other now a days, but he always says how much he cares for me and shows affection, but I did have a special eye on that bitch.

I snapped out of my thoughts and scanned the rest of the crowd, I looked to the very top of the stands, and there I could see almost everyone wearing black. I sighed; 'The Pack' must have not got into any trouble yet, oh what a record. Deep, blackish eyes caught mine, Jacob's, again. I made a questionable face towards him; his face didn't make any emotion. He just stared at me, deep into my soul. It made feel conscious, was something on my face?

The music kick on, every one posed, as soon as the music kicked off, with today's all hit music, every did hand springs, flips, cart wheels, tumbling, back flips, etc. I felt like something was taken over me, as cheers from every direction were shouted, the bleachers got onto their feet cheering and singing. The crowd was wild, I even seen the faculty stand and cheer. Some tried to control the crowd, but that could never work on these types of days. I did a hand stand, another cheer leader, Lizzie, flipped right over me, landing perfectly. I then flipped forward, also landing right onto my heels, and glanced at the crowd, remembering one cheer leading rule, never turn your back to the crowd. We took it to heart on this team; we wanted to deliver the full on performance.

I exhaled, noticing my team getting in to the pyramid, while doing tricks creating the shape, I back up, everyone on the team hidden me with the pyramid, I smile as soon as they are stacked on top of each other, I notice how that the song gets quieter, I ran towards the pyramid, everything in my body is on fire, hoping-praying that I don't mess up, I jump up to the top it felt like everything went in slow motion, I started to do a flip over Claire, the one person at the top, she was smiling at me, I already could feel I was about to land, I uncurl my body and landed right on my feet, facing the crowd, every in the bleachers stood up and cheered, I turned my head to the team, they all got out of the formation and gathered around me, cheering and jumping up and down, I then felt what my mother wanted me feel, like an angel that has fallen from heaven. Everyone will want to devour me, but can't bear to because of how graceful I am. I smiled and looked up, thanking the lord above I landed that perfectly. I swear, I couldn't be defined as a human, I should've broken, or at least sprung, my ankles in some way, but I didn't. I was on top. Where I was forced to be-no, I mean, wanted to be.

After the 'Pep Rally' buzz was over, and we switched out of our uniforms, we all went to lunch; I cannot believe it took so long for all of us to calm down, of course the faculty had to complain to us about our attitudes and how irresponsible we were, but really, I could tell none of us really cared. We were so jittery we couldn't contain it. To tell you the truth, I didn't even go near Nahuel when we had to sit in the bleachers; I sat way on the bottom. Ignoring any attempt he tried to call me out, I just kept carrying on with Bree and Victoria. Claire ended up jumping into our conversation. I really do love little Claire. It used to be just Victoria, Bree and I, now it's more like four best friends. Bree and Claire really get along together, Victoria hasn't come around to her yet, but I feel like that'll change quickly.

As we all pranced into the lunch room, we went upstairs. The school, for the lunch room, had an upstairs and a down stairs. Sort of like the 'High School Musical' movie, except better. As I was going upstairs with a large crowd, Claire tugged on my shirt, "Renesmee, I was wondering if it was okay that I sit with my other friends?" I turned around, slowing my pace down.

"Of course you can, don't feel like we're forcing you to do anything, except to come to meets and everything-stupid requirements and all." I rolled me eyes jokingly, she grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much, I owe you R!" She waved and skidded down stairs to the gang people. I don't mind that that's her 'people', being she is Quileute, but I don't understand how she stand them. As I kept my eyes on her, slowly stepping up stair to stair, I saw how one of the guys jumped up from their chairs and caught Claire into a huge bear hug. I raised my brow, _they have feelings, I see? _I thought. He kissed her cheek and headed her over to their two tables, sitting next to Jacob. Jacob nodded and said something to the guy and Claire.

Victoria shook me, "If you don't mind getting out of your dirty fantasies about that Jacob guy, we would like you get to the table already." She mocked me with her smirk.

"I so was not!" My pace sped up, until I finally reached my final destination, I sat near the table that was closest to the edge. No, not like a really edge. We had a glass, wall type think that blocks us from falling; I sat so I can scan the people below us, sitting right in between Victoria and Bree.

"I don't get why you don't 'just go down there and claim that ass." Victoria stated, I quickly popped my head towards her and hushed her.

"We are so not having that conversation right now Mrs. James." I rolled my eyes and laughed it off.

Victoria shrugged and nudged Bree "Don't you agree she should, B?"

Bree paused eating and turn towards me, "I sincerely don't think that you should be thinking about another man while you're in a relationship, but seriously if you're not feeling it no more for Mr. Nahuel, break up with him-"

I interrupter her, "I'm not thinking about Mr. 'Badass', down there, he's just been giving me these awkward looks, I'm getting creeped out to tell you truth. I mean, just look at the guy!" I was making hand motions while explaining to them, I was telling the truth. _Liar, you're starting to have feelings, _my inner self told me. I made a disgusted face at myself. Why would I think such foul thoughts?

They both glanced over to Jacob and the rest, Victoria made a sound that sounded like a moan, "Well, I must say they do have some muscles on them."

Bree reached over to Victoria and nudged her, "What are we going to do with you?"

"How 'bout we stop everything, tie her up, drop her off in the Sahara Desert?" I laughed out.

Victoria made a face, but I could tell she was bound to laugh one way or another. Eventually she did.

Lunch Period bell rung throughout the school, I looked down, amazed I didn't even eat, but oh well I wasn't really that hungry anyways. I waved too Victoria and Bree, since we didn't have next class together and headed towards Claire. Luckily it was just her and I for next period. As I made my way to the table, it took everything I had to even make eye contact with those people she hangs out with. Some of them were still sitting down, some standing up. When my presence became clear, I see tons of eyes start staring at me; for once I didn't need the attention. I pulled out a force smile towards Claire, as she waved at me.

The guy that greeted her earlier, cocked his head towards Jacob, Jacob made a questionable face, then some kind of determination face. I was scared shitless now, "So, uh, hi Claire. Again." I stood next to her, trying to avoid rubbing shoulders with the guy closest to me. The guy was tall, not as muscular, but definitely handsome. Like the kind of guy a mother wants their son to look like, he didn't look _too _bad, but the grin on his face made me want to smile back for unknown reasons.

"Mr. Peterson next, right?" Claire joked. We both hated Science, because of how lazy and easy the class was for both of us; I let out a slight chuckle.

Jacob smirked at the guy Claire was with and, for once, spoke, the way he sounded could make hell freeze over, better yet, be the death of me, "Who knew Queen Bitch would even step, better yet, look our way." He sounded a little too cocky, but his voice could a woman faint. I stood my ground, grimacing at him. Claire reached over and slapped his arm.

I scoffed, "I see the mutts decided to not cause trouble today, what's wrong? Afraid to get your asses whooped?" I felt my inner self slap me. Wrong move, Ren. Wrong. Fucking. Move.

Jacob stiffened up, "Hear this Quill, pale face actually spoke to us."

The guy, well Quill now, next to Claire sneered, "Who knew Roo-Nezz-Mury could speak without her body guard, what's his name? Nup-ell?"

I almost stamped my foot, but I knew that would make me seem like I little five year old, "It's Ruh-Nez-May to you, mutt. Renesmee, and it's Nahuel, my _boyfriend, _not my bodyguard-obviously. Huge difference-"

Claire spoke up before the argument was beginning to make a crowd, "So, Science class?" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the lunch room. Other than that outburst, the rest of the day seemed pretty normal. I didn't even bump into the bad asses, surprisingly. As soon as school ended, I made a B-Line straight to my car and drove away without my radio turned up.

As I went to bed, I went over my argument, wanting to insult them more harshly than I did. I swear I could've said something way better thank making myself sound like a stupid nine year old wanting a new toy at Toy-R-Us.


	2. Chapter Two

**_**Note:_ **Second chapter, oh lord, I'm sorry for slow updating. it takes a lot out of me, typing for hours with out realizing what's happening in the world around you. I have real life importance to handle, but I love typing fan fiction so much. I'm already thinking of other story ideas, but I'm trying to contain them at the moment. I don't exactly have plan right now for the story, but I know the direction I'm heading towards. _  
_

I hope you all will be patient for me, other chapters may be out sooner than others. I may type two or three chapter up, but not post them too early to make me seem eager. I can assure you, right now, that I have another chapter ready to be posted, but going to take a lot to make sure everything is perfect. Enjoy~

_****Disclaimer:** _All rights to Stephanie Meyer. (:

* * *

_Dear Maria, Count Me In by: All Time Low_

_When the lights go up_

_I wanna watch the way you_

_Take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

_Go on and play the leader_

_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_

_The low road for the fast track_

_Make every second last_

**_Renesmee's Point of View:_**

My slumber was sweet, innocent. The blackness swallowed me whole that night, making me and body feel at ease, like I became one with the world. I wanted to stay like this forever, maybe this is what it is like to hibernate, letting everything slowdown in your body, just taking it easy and realize what it is really like to sleep. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling, into a whole just like Alice. How she feel down the rabbit whole, your heart felt like it was going to push right out of your chest, panic almost taking over. That's what I felt like right now, I kept telling myself to wake up, wake up now. I felt numb, what was happening?

_I lay in the middle of a meadow, so peaceful. Just like a secret sanctuary, where I could clear my mind when things get too tough, or if I just needed a break from all the wildness in my life. Something that can you can sort-of lean on, just like a best friend. I perked up, realizing I was alone in this meadow. I looked around, I was the only one here, with the purple tinted flowers and the breezing winds. The weeds and grass swaying in a dance with the breeze, they seem to be having more fun than me, I smiled small towards them. I peered over to the forest that surrounded me, it seemed like darkness lurked in the shadows, watching, beckoning me over to them. I could hear crickets chirping away with the birds soft song. My eyes glanced up towards the light blue sky, the sun seemed to be shinning on my like a spot lite, the clouds moving slowly across the sky. I breathed in, I swear I could smell everything, my eyes felt like they were almost enhanced in a way, amazingly it felt so right._

_I heard, from a distance, someone shuffling towards me, I got up to my feet alarmed, ready to make a run for it at any moment. There was an opening in the forest, draped with other purple tinted flowers, it was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't think about it now. The steps got louder, I focused more towards the sound, it was close to me. I saw a black shadow coming from the darkness, the figure stood tall, not surprised, nor scarred, of how I was here. The tall figure finally came to the edge of the opening, locking eyes with mine. My breathing hitched, recognizing the green eyes of my fathers. He's hair was still up and looked so smooth still, he was dressed in a tux, ready for an event of some sort. A smile tugged at my lips, when he gave me that quirky grin of his. I also noticed his skin, it was almost like a million diamonds glistening brightly in the sun._

_"My Renesmee, may have you grown so much since then." His words swirled away me, taking them in I tried to push myself to embrace him, but my feet wouldn't move. I tried to speak, but no words, no sound came out, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but this won't last for long. I just needed to see you one more time, one more time to give you every piece of advice I can. Therefore, I'm making sure you don't so anything. I'm sorry, sweets, but you need to hear this and remember it for a long time."_

_I already had questions already rampaging through my brain, what did he mean? Is this alone time and only thing? Why leave so early, make this dream last for eternity, or just like a coma. Something to just hear his voice again, feel his touch as he calls me his little girl again. Was there nothing I could do?_

_"Don't waste your time away, don't just sit there and watch. Take action, my darling." His words rung throughout my mind. Take action? Take action on what?_

_Her father, little by little, started to vaporize. He was slowly disappearing in front of me eyes, just like he did in her life. Slowly leaving, then he left. All of suddenly, I had feeling, tingling back into my body, as soon as he upper half started to vastly go, I lurched towards him, opening my arms wide for the embrace of a life time. I needed him, I'm sick of my step-father, sick of seeing my mother thinking she's so happy with him. As soon as reached him, I went right through him, I quickly turn my head behind me when I landed on my knees and hands. He was gone, again, leaving me alone. For once, something actually came to me, as it left my mouth, I didn't regret, I left it out there, hoping he would hear it, somewhere, out there, "I miss you, Daddy."_

I woke up, breathing hard, I shot right up, realizing my surroundings, I knew I wasn't there with him. I looked over to my alarm clock, it was five in the morning, I am way too early to get up, I stretched and yawned, the house was quiet, a little too quiet. I creeped out of bed, making sure to not make a sound. I headed to my Mother's room, peeking through the door way, I noticed she wasn't here. This is the only room she ever slept in, considering the many rooms we had, she always preferred this room. I closed the door, heading down that stairs since her room is right in front of the stairs. Since no one was here, I walked normal, not tip toeing anymore. It was strange because she was always here, now a days. I entered that hall way that was connected with the living room and the kitchen, there was many family photos of me, strangely only me. Nothing of Rodger, ugh, and my Mother. My eyes snapped open, _Rodger. _Where was he? I ended up increasing my speed, almost into a sprint.

Entering the kitchen, expecting him to be here, he wasn't. I had a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sturdily grabbed our house phone, since they were plastered all over the house, and dialed up Bree. _Ring, ring, ring. _"_Do you not know what time it is, on a school night?" _Bree whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just, sort of, freaking out here. I cannot find any of my family here. They were here last night and-" I began speaking fast, Bree interrupted me.

"_They are probably at work, since your Mother is a nurse and that_ man _is working where ever he does._" I talk about Rodger with Bree, sometimes. From what I told her, she instantly had a bad feeling about him, I wondered why she hated him so much without meeting him, but I just gathered that she'd do anything for me, even hate the people I hate the most.

"Do you mind if I come over, Bree?" I whispered, knowing that they wouldn't be back for a while. Probably not until tonight, but either way, they would not know I was gone. Seeing they really don't give a crap about me.

"_Yeah, of course. Your welcome to come by anytime, but I promised Claire I would meet her up at her house in a hour to pick her up for school? You mind?_" Of course I didn't mind, so I gave her a yes and hung up the phone. I rushed right back upstairs, quickly put on makeup and leaving my PJ's on, and grabbed a bag to stuff anything I needed for school, including my clothes and purse. I made sure I had shoes in there, put on my slippers, rushed right back stairs and grabbed my keys. I did a quick scan around me, noticing that someone was on the couch earlier. I didn't give a second thought about it though, so I headed out the door to my car.

I picked my 550 Barchetta Pininfarina, in the same place I left it yesterday. I usually would drive a different car every day, but today was an exception. As I got in, I checked the rear-view mirror, my hair was in a messy bun right now, _I can fix it at Bree's. _I yawned, realizing how dark it still was outside, sticking the key in the ignition, I heard my car purr to life, I put it in reverse and slowly backed up, having enough room in the driveway, I turned the car to race down the driveway facing the front. As I rolled down the drive way, which had loads of trees side by side, I realized that the Sakura trees were a wonderful pink, I was still amazed they lasted this long in Forks. They gave off a wonderful scent, that I adored so much as a child, my Father and I dreamed of having a lot more, but that can't happen now, but thankfully, back behind the woods, in a field that looks like it was flat for miles, stands lone tree with a wooden swing. It was his and I's personally place to hang out and enjoy life. My Mother knows about it, but never told Rodger about it. I imagined if she did ever tell him, he would chop that dream down. I use to call that tree, The Tree of Dreams. Every year, at the beginning of summer, me and my Father hole punched note cards with a dream of mine, and tied it to the tree with a thing, short rope. Now that I think about it, I really need to spend some time back there again, maybe I can give a piece of mind there.

Pulling out of my long driveway, I turned right, turning my bright lights on, no one was out tonight, thank the lord. I hated driving at night, it gives me the creeps at times. I thank Ghandi that Bree lived only fifteen minutes away. A yellow light turned straight to red, slowing down I stopped. Everything was lit up right now, neon light lit up the gas station, I looked at my gas light, it was not even half way empty yet, so I gave a sigh of relief. The red light turned to green, and I sped to Bree's. It was amazing police were never on the road at night, you would think they would, consider the _gangs _and such, but no. Then again, they do have a life, just like my Grandpa Charlie. He was chief of police here, but he was married to a wonderful woman, Sue and they take care of their children, who I have not met yet. In the past few years, I only have seen Sue and Charlie, never Sue's children. _Probably because I always had the feeling Sue never liked me, _I thought to myself. Sue always gave me disapproving looks, whenever I chatted with Charlie. I don't what I did to her, it was most likely because I never even had a real conversation with her. I can hear them now talking about me, she would say how much she has a bad feeling about me, and Charlie as always, saying 'She'll come around, one day'.

I noticed Bree's house, it was pretty nice form the outside and inside, it was so cute and looked like it came straight of those little movies with the country people. I pulled into her short drive, and shut my car off. Bree scampered out of her house, to greet me with a huge bear hug, while I was sitting in my car. She may be tiny, but she has some muscle on her, considering her father was a boxer and her mother is a trainer, "Come one Ren, let's get you inside!"

I took my key out of the engine, and hopped out of my car with my bag, "You're parents not here either?" I asked while walking into her house with my things on my left arm.

"Surprisingly, no. I guess it's some parents night out, huh? Either way, it's all right with me. Just mean some girl time before school." Bree and me headed to her room, upstairs. Her room was the size of mine, but I loved how she decorated it. It was a theme of many blues, just like a beach.

I breathed in the scent of her room, as always, it smelt of strawberries, in which she was obsessed with. I, on the other hand, loved the smell of vanilla. The scent allures me in many ways, whether it be of candles or perfume. I examined her new posters she put on her ceiling, many of famous actors, but one stood out the most, it wasn't exactly a poster, it was more on an enlarged picture of her and someone else, "I'm just going on a gut feeling, but is the mysterious Diego?" I raised a brow to her, seeing her light blush, as she turned to me, sitting on her bed, I could see she was preparing for a lie. I knew her all too well.

"No, no. Family member, yeah." Bree lied by cutting her sentences short and choppy, exhibit A, is the one she just said to me.

I let out a soft chuckle, as I took a seat beside her, "Keep telling that to your-"

"Okay, okay! Yes, it's Diego, for heaven sakes, sorry!" Bree quickly said, interrupting me.

I began laughing loudly, she joined in with me, "If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but in all reality, I have to meet him. Soon, B, I mean it." I held out my pinky finger, she grasp mine with hers nodding.

"I will, in time." She gave me a smile, but her giggling was still there, "_IN_ the meantime, get ready!" Bree gave me a slight nudge, I got what she was saying, she meant, 'I like to get ready in my room if you don't mind, go to the bathroom'.

I sat up, grabbing my bag, and headed to her attached bathroom. I plopped my bag onto the toilet, getting out my hair brush and other lady items, I began to my hair, teasing it half up, letting my bangs fall in my face. Luckily, I already straightened my hair last night, since I really hated my copper ringlets. I stared at myself in the mirror, putting on neutral makeup and a nude lip gloss. I decided against eye shadow, so put mascara on only.

I put on a tight white shirt, with black letters spelling out 'Just Do It.' with the Nike symbol under neat it, with that I put on black shorts, and tied a black and white bandanna into a bow and used it as a hair accessory, sort of like a head band type deal. With that, I put on black and white sneakers that were big so it added to the looks. I added my vanilla perfume and walked back into Bree's bedroom, she was ready with her mini-skirt, tight shirt, and wedges. We both gave each other an approving smirk with a slight 'ha'. "What time is it?" she questioned me, I checked my phone and told her it was six thirty.

"You know it takes you forever to get dressed, right?" Bree grinned at me, knowing I always take a while to get ready.

"Hey, it takes a long to get this fabulous!" I joked, we both giggled and I followed her out to her car, "We taking your or mines?" I asked, since we both had our cars side by side.

"Ah, is mine okay? I can drive you back here for you in the afternoon?" Bree knew I was going to say yes, with the smirk on her face. I gave her a nod and we both got into her Toyota.

As we drove out and headed to Claire's, our favorite song came, which was Cher Lloyd's song 'Want U Back', oddly. I never really liked that song at first, but after listening to it a few times, I began to love it, thanks to Bree who's obsessed with it. Bree glanced over to me, while driving I might add, and sung, "Hey, boy you never had much game, so I needed to upgrade!" I laughed at her, signing the rest to her. We began dancing as the sun began showing brightly through the clouds, though it wouldn't last long since it was supposed to be raining later on today.

As we sung, laughed, and jammed I read the road sign, 'Welcome to: La Push'. I straightened myself up, "You never told me we were coming here!"

She gave me a questionable glance at my direction, "Girl, I said _Claire, _I thought you knew she lived here?"

I began to hit myself in my thoughts, I knew she did, but I didn't really think about until now. Another argument is going to start at La Push, "Well, I kind of forgot she lived here." I stared out to the forest, the road was very curvy and long. We eventually passed the beach there, I used to hang out there, a very long time ago, as a child. When I was always used to be over at my Grandpa Charlie's, twenty-four/seven. I really need to visit him this weekend, I felt like I was out of tune sine I stopped going over there.

Getting deep into my thoughts, I forgot we pulled onto the reservation, Bree shook me as she turned off her car, I felt like I was reawaken, ""Come on, she said she would be in Emily's house." I snapped my head up, we pulled into a driveway, a house blocking the the view of anything behind it.

"What is Emily?" I asked.

"Some nice lady I met last time I picked her up, you'll see her. She's makes really good food, you'll love her!" Bree exclaimed towards me.

We both got of the car and walked straight into the house, which the screen door was wide open for us too. I had second thoughts onto walking into a strangers house, but since Bree did, I thought she just knew what to do around here. As I walked in with Bree, the house was, interesting. It was very small, but much inviting. It had that friendly 'walk in, don't be a stranger!' feel to it, the first thing I saw was a a wooden kitchen table, with, just like Bree told me earlier, deliciously smelled muffins. i started to eye the treat, knowing that they are going to be absolutely yummy, a woman walked in from a doorway, greeting Bree, "Bree, honey!" the woman was short, dark skinned, and had a claw mark down the right side of her face, I tried not to stare at her, but something about it was calling me in a creepy way, "Who is this wonderful lady you bring to us?" the woman took my hands, as she snapped me out of my train of thoughts. Bree, didn't answer for me, so I did the privileges for myself.

"Renesmee, but call me Rennie, for short." I smiled small, but cheerful. The woman embraced me into a warm hug, "It's very nice to meet you, ma'am."

The woman chuckle, "Just call me Em, shot for Emily." She cracked a grin, mocking me in a playful way, "Claire Bear, is outside with her friends and family, come on, I'll show you to her." Emily let go of me, giving Bree a nod. She led Bree and I through the small house, out to the back porch of another open screen door. Wouldn't they worry about others walking right in?

As we walked out, I froze in my steps, as Bree and Emily kept walking slowly towards the group that Claire was laughing away with. The whole entire 'Pack' was here. I could not handle a Jacob encounter right now, nor any other of the damn people. They simply ticked me off in an unpleasant way, so I remained on the porch, leaning against the wooden door frame. For once, I see them _enjoying _in what seems a _normal conversation._

Claire caught Bree's eyes, as Bree only made contact with hers, I wouldn't blame Bree. I would try to avoid the trouble makers too, "Hey Bree!" they both laughed and nudged each other, the entire group went silent as Claire pointed me out, I wished she did not notice, "RENNIE!" Claire ran to where I was standing, I made no move as she did. I only opened my arms, taking her in. As I held her, she laughed, probably not expecting me to be here, Bree followed her, but slower, most likely getting away from the tall brutes.

"I think we should get going, since we are so far away from the school?" Me and Bree exchanged glances, knowing we both wanted to get off this property.

Claire shook her head, "I know a short cut, why don't you get-"

Bree then made a statement, "I really need to stop for gas, Claire."

I breathed silently in relief, "Yeah, she's on the halfway mark."

Claire's face made no emotion, but her eyes sadden. I guessed she wanted us to be friends with _her mutts. _I sneered in my imagination, Claire then walked over to the small table and grabbed her things, "I guess we do, see you later guys!" She waved her goodbyes to her 'friends' and we headed out, I made no contact with them so far today, that is brownie points for me.

* * *

**_Jacob's Point of View:_**

We all laughed along, to our stories of last night at the bonfire, since little Claire couldn't make it with us. A bonfire is where everyone on the reservation gathers and enjoys life, my group usually doesn't go to a lot of those groupings, but we did just for our parents last night. Instead of those damn fucking rumors going around the pale face school we have to go to now, we can be nice. Maybe if they stop judging all the damn time, they can actually see us enjoy our time together, "You would've saw your buddy, Quill, here stuff his ass fucked face in the hot dogs last night." I joined along in my packs laughing. Quill gave me a disproving glare, I gave one back, I then frowned and turned his attention back to Claire,

Ling time ago, back in eighth grade, there was already a gang on the reservation, the on I am in now. At the time I was already rebelling against anything my bound-to-a-wheelchair father told me to do, I wanted to get out of there and lived my own life. At the time, Sam, the leader at the time, gave me a deal to be in the gang, he called it the 'The Pack'. Sam made me start dealing drugs to snobs in Seattle, I would basically bow down to his knees at the time. Well, in a few short years, after getting Emily pregnant, he died in a shooting. She was depressed for a while, yeah, but since she has a little piece of him now. She still keeps family photos all around her room at night, everyone dealing with him, because he is the one she said she could ever be with. As soon has Sam's mournful death got away, Paul and Jared ended up stepping down to return to their normal life. We all had a 'council' arrangement back in the woods and agreed on what's going to happen. We all voted to see who would be the leader, every vote was me. I did know the street well, and can damn near knock everyone out around me. So, I can see why their choice was me. Now, Paul and Jared tried to make us realize we all needed to stop this nonsense, but they didn't get it. This was all we've ever known because of them, I am not ending the fucking gang whether they wanted it or not. We were brothers together, we will remain together. Forever.

Our families do know about it, each mother tried talking it out of us, grounding us, thinking they could hold us down, but they don't understand it either. They eventually gave up, knowing we would not, should not, listen to anything they say. This is the life we chose, deal with it.

Seth, a younger one and the most cheerful of them all, spat on the ground to make a statement, "Guess who." He murmured, we all made eye contact with the Bree, Claire got hyped up seeing her, again. I don't see how Claire could even think about being around them. Preppy ass bitches need to learn their damn place and get the fuck away.

After the exchange of words, I saw a particular one, one I had my eyes out for this year, one that I would get in my bed one way or another, Renesmee. I had gotten every other slut to get in my bed on the team, except for four. Claire, Victoria, Bree, and Renesmee. All of them too good for any of us here, again Embry might have some fun with Victoria, but my eyes are Mrs. Prep there. She made no eye contact with me, as I give her my intense show down. Renesmee ignored me, and every sense of my well-being. She did, however, notice Claire. I went over to Quill, he burned holes into the back of Claire's head, "You know, Jake, I'm going to have a talk with her about this cheer leading deal."

I scoffed, knowing that he tried millions of times to make it through to her about cheer leading. Quill has a thing for Claire, they've practically grown up together, enjoying each other's presence in all, that was something I wanted, far in the distance future. Just like my mother and father, my mother passed away in a car accident with my father and I around Eighth grade. We made out alive, except for her. I went into a deep depression, I began to sneak beers form the refrigerator. Now, here I am, still wishing I had her next to me, wishing I could hear her laugh and see her smile again. All that is in the past now, time to catch up with the present, "You did before, don't remember?" My snarly comment slid right into one ear of his, and right out the other. I bunked the back of his head with my left hand, getting his attention.

"Man, I still don't get it through. . .OH WELL. Let's ride, Jake." He jerked his head towards all of our motorcycles, where my ex-girlfriend, Leah, was sitting. We use to play around, sure, but nothing too serious at the moment. She just got on my damn nerves, her voice irritates me. . .well everything ABOUT her irritates me.

I smirked, clearing my throat, I opened my mouth and made a wolf howl, everyone around us made the same howl, getting what I was 'saying'. We basically have our own little language deal going on. We jogged straight to our bikes, as Renesmee and the girls left, each of us patting each other's backs, chest bumps, and what not. I climbed on my 'crotch rocket', Leah taking the back seat, I turned my upper body towards her, glaring her down, "You mind Leah?"

My purred, trying to sound sexy like a kitten, "I just need a little lift, please Jakey?" She batted her eyes, making me fall under her demon powers. Her and Sam use to have a thing like this, until Emily came around. Sam used to be just like me, a 'ladies' man' of a sort. When Emily arrived, he completely changed, dropping Leah and falling completely in love. That left me to sew up her broken heart, which led to. . .to. . .well this monster hitching a ride with me. We only started as friends, up to best friends with benefits, up to sex partners, now it's like I have her on a leash where she will bound close to me. If I could ditch her, I would, trust me, but I grew up with her. She used to be a very sweet girl, until Sam of course. At one point, I thought I was in love with her, the way she made feel like a man, but now it's like a choir I have to keep up with. Forever. Ever. Ever. And. Ever.

I took the helmet off my handle, handing it to her, slowly saying in a low voice, "Hang on tight." She did as I told her, wrapping her arms securely on my waist, a little too close to my man hood. I swallowed any saliva in my mouth as I made the engine roar to life, I was off in a second, with everyone close behind me. Renesmee and company were a head of us, so since Claire is showing them the short way, I decided to follow them, keeping a distance until I saw Bree's car in view, I signaled my crew behind my, with my right hand I showed a high five type signal, meaning follow me and do as I do. Leah hung on tighter, inching lower, I growled, she quickly went up slowly. Most likely feeling my muscles, gave me a sense of pride, but yet disgust because _she _was touching me.

I sped up, right behind Bree's car, they all glanced back at us, all giving us a weird, yet surprised, expression on their faces. No one was on the roads except for all of use, so I cut them off, smiling like a devil as they made eye contact with me. I stared right at Renesmee, her big brown eyes sending shivers down my spine, in that slight moment, it felt I couldn't breathe. Something in my lurked, I snapped out of it, whatever just happened in that connection there, creeped my the hell out, but gave me a devious plan for today's events. Something to do with a particular football star of our school. With that in mind, we all passed them, leaving them to bite our dust.

We rolled into school, everyone's eyes wandering to us, the guys around us felt threaten, instantly they seem to 'puff up their chest' like an animal. I grinned in satisfaction-the sense of pride, again, washing over my body. Leah slowly got off my bike, making a scene. I pulled down my sunglasses that rest on top of my head, made sure the black shirt was perfect, and made sure the leather jacket had no spec of dirt on it. Leah started to lean in close to my face, whispering something in Quileute, I paid no mind to it, and hitching my leg over to the other side she wasn't standing on. I stepped off, knowing every saw what Leah was trying to do. Do I care? Abso-fucking-not. I pointed my chin towards the entrance of the school as the group got off their bikes, they all nodded at once, almost army like. We all made our way into the school, the halls crowded, girls gossiping, guys chatting away about who got who laid, people talking about parties. I grunted as I saw Mr. Football man himself, leaning against his girlfriend's locker with another girl, assuming it was that Jane chick, flirting away with each other. He pulled her close by the waist, taking her in close. She looked like a clown, the way she smiled and laugh.

I scoffed, as I heard some ne gasped, I turned around, every other person did it too, Renesmee stood there mouth open wide, looking straight at her boyfriend. Seeing her face, it made me want to pound my fist straight into what's-his-pale-faces-name. Her lip started to quiver, everyone in the hallway didn't make a move, yet no one was surprised. I was not either, I can tell that he was an cheating ass liar from the moment I saw him.

Renesmee, very quietly, I was even surprised I heard it, whispered, "I-I thought that . . .but. . ." a single tear started rolling down her left cheek, I stared back at that guy, he already pushed Jane away, he looked like he was contemplating on a lie to tell her, as Jane was smiling as if she won a trophy, Renesmee was backing up, Bree was already whispering something to Claire.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Nahuel stepped towards her, Renesmee shook her head.

"Don't come near me. . .please. . .just-" Renesmee turned quickly, turning down another hallway. I felt sorry for her, I had the need to run after her, but ignored the weird feeling by walking away from the scene. I could already tell, this was an interesting year.

After a quick stop at my locker for a notebook and pencil, I walked to homeroom/first period. It was History, Mr. Webber. You see, I already had to switch classes last week form getting in fight with a guy named John, who thought it would be funny to sit a poke at me throughout class. Whatever the hell was running through his mind, I did not care, but everyone here should know NOT to mess with me. Period. I walked into the room, as the bell rung; I was amazed I even arrived on time. Every student was lined up in the back, as a teacher was calling out assign seats. I stood, leaning on the door frame, not really wanting to join the idiots in the back. The teacher soon notice my appearance, glaring me down, he was a short, fat old man with a huge bald spot and really pointy nose. A fat who from a Dr. Seuss book, is exactly what his looked like. "Black, in the front beside Cullen. " The Who snapped. I smirked, looking at my seating partner. She didn't even dare to make any connection with me as I sat beside her, I could tell her face was red and blotchy from crying. I exhaled, just to make her notice I was here. She snapped out of her trance, staring directly at me, "You know you don't deserve that, right?" I stared right through her chocolate brown eyes, they showed what she was feeling, easily.

She made a cough, "Like you would know."

I could already tell that she knew it wasn't going to be her favorite class of the day, I knew I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

_****Note: **_Everyone will figure out what Jacob has planned in the nest chapter, which will pick up right off here in Renesmee point of view. He's sort of a wannabe bad ass and a smart ass too. I needed to get Nahuel out there about his cheating, and boy will you be surprised with him later on.


	3. Chapter Three

**_**Note:_** Read the note in the end. That 'tis all. Enjoy!~

* * *

_Waterfalls by: TLC_

_Listen to me!_

_Don't go chasing waterfalls,_

_please stick the rivers and the lakes that your use to._

_I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all,_

_but I think you're moving too fast._

**Renesmee's Point Of View:**

The janitor's closet was a safe haven for me, right now. After seeing Nahuel grasping another woman, in the very front of my eyes, I felt like my world was crashing down on me. I was completely humiliated, in front of, basically, the school. Of course, Jane was the one to do it. I should have realized it sooner, but I cannot do anything about it, I will be crawling back to Nahuel. I have no other choice to, he was the one thing that accepts me and knows my personal secrets. Plus, what would my mother say? Better yet, the entire school? I know that it was not the first time he cheated, because the way he was gripping her, the way he had a fire in his eyes, he had to have done it before. _Leave him, _my heart ached to me. On the other side, my brain saying _He's what you want, Renesmee. _I sat there, thinking about what Nahuel's mind is reeling through, I bet he is just embarrassed that it went down in front of people that look up him. A soft whisper came from outside, "I know you're in there, Renesmee." It was Bree. OF course she knew I was in here, a little while ago, I came in here crying, finding her. She was having family issues at the time, I ran in here just to get my mind cleared, we connected a little more in here. Our friendship rising to a new level.

"You can come in, Bree." I choked out from my weeping, knowing that I cannot cover up my crying one way or another. Bree came in to the tight space area, closing the door, switching the lights on as she sat beside me with tissues. She let me lean into her, she wrapped her arms around me letting me cry onto her shoulder. It felt like I could sob forever, like a endless rolling river that just could go infinity and beyond.

Bree's breathe made me shiver, "You know you got class, I would recommend heading to your locker now. Also, cheer practice is canceled for tonight. Oh well, you don't need that on your mind right now. Just worry on getting to class." I breathed in a shaky breathe, knowing that my locker was in the hall way where everything went down. I had to face it sometime, I cannot just run away from all my problems in life, no matter how hard I try. I stood up, Bree helped me.

The chattering brewed throughout the building, I could hear a lot of people giggling and rushing to homeroom. Bree opened the door as the rush silent down, I knew that I needed to rush, and rush fast. I ran past her, while she laughed. I knew I couldn't run very good with what I'm wearing, but I had to make do. I still heard a few other talking as I made my way to the hallway where mostly everything was red, barley any white. I made a quick turn left, right at my locker. I thank the heavens my friend Luke jammed my locker for me. I quickly opened it, grabbing my two binders, I slammed the locker shut as I knew in nearly two minutes and thirty-six seconds: the bell was going to ring. I turned on my heel, spotting Nahuel's 'group', they all made eye contact with me, but I out my nose in the air and took my time to homeroom.

On my way there, I noticed how quickly I got over the whole situation with Nahuel, what does that mean? Does it mean that it was not meant to be? I mean, the hurt is still there, but my crying should still be flowing right now. A smile crept on my face, taking in that I have grown from my ways of crying so badly. I could easily get hurt, I might still can, but I felt like I outgrown of that a couple of inches. Though, I'm pretty sure, my face didn't say so, I bet it is still puffy and little blotchy from crying.

A sign stuck out to me, one that was mainly of white, with red lettering. In the script, it wrote _Mr. Webber. _I was already dreading this, Mr. Webber was not the best teacher ever, can be tolerable, but he is the major pain in the ass. He has such an easy subject to teach, but why so many projects? I do thank him for only a few writing assignments, but all in all, it's definitely a boring class. As I made way in the entrance, I joined my classmates in the back of the classroom. Every one was talking away, as I just kept quiet. Mr. Webber turned around from his white board, as expo marker in his hand, his wheezed in a breathe, "New assign seats today, _class." _I groaned with the class, after every few weeks, he assigned us new seats for go knows what ever reason. I began to point out everything I hated about him, to the tip of is pointy, red nose, to his unusually small feet. I know he is doing his job, but mustn't he be a little be more, oh I don't know, fun?

He started to call out names, the first one was me, "Renesmee Cullen, seat in the front corner." He pointed to my area, I noticed how he switched desk, we now looked like a science class. Black top tables, with two seats. I felt sorry for who ever was going to sit by me, I a mess already, but no one in here will talk to me, since they see me a 'I only hang out with certain people, so shut the hell up', but in all reality, I did like to meet new people. I looked off into space, thinking to myself, then out of all things, I heard Mr. Webber say, "Black, in front beside Cullen." I did not dare snap my head up in surprised, but I am sure that the class did. I just decided to not even try to notice his presence.

I felt the heat radiating off of him, as he took his seat. He exhaled a know-it-all breathe, I turned my eyes to him, he locked eyes with me, again, "You know that you don't deserve that, right?"

Out of all things to say, my smart-ass side of me came out. I coughed out, "Like you would know." I regretted saying that to him, as he could easily body slam me into the desk, most likely to break everything that is in my body as we speak.

I turned to the front of the room, Mr. Webber still calling out who is who's seats. I peeked at Jacob, he looked aggravated, still staring at me, so to make a _statement,_ I got out my notebook and pen to get ready, trying to show him that I mean business in this class, that I want to pass for getting into a good paying college. Apparently, he did not get my memo, "For someone who claims to be able to hold her own, you can be a real bitch." he mumbled under his breathe.

In this moment, I would play hit my friends, that are boys, arms and call them something else. Though, this situation is a little different, I needed to play fire with fire, "You know, you can be a real ignorant pussy." The words felt like I swallowed two packages of war heads. I'm not use to saying pussy, or anyone other colorful language. I stick to the normal ones you mainly hear. Like bitch, fucker, etc etc. In this case, I needed all the hurtful language I could remember.

His eyes lowered, staring me down, I wish I could sink into my seat, "For a little prep, I wouldn't expect you to really cuss as much as you do." He leaned in to whisper into my ear, his hot breathe sent cold chills down my spine, "This class is going to be much more fun than I thought it would, _Cullen._" With that, Jacob leaned away, facing towards Mr. Webber who just got done with the seating chart.

Through out class, Mr. Webber went on to give us a speech on what he expects us to be be doing for this lesson, which was American History. He went back to explain what we already knew about Columbus to George Washington. He even rhymed the, 'In 1942 Columbus sailed the ocean blue!'. The speech was long a boring, ". . .with that note, we have three minutes until class ends and the bell will ring. For your assignment through the next two weeks, I expect you and a partner to finish a ten page essay on American History. I expect everything to my chronological order, as in if you began to talk about 1850's then go down to 1712, do note, may I repeat, do NOT do that. Began with 1712 then go to 1850's." Mr. Webber checked his watch, then returned to our class, "I already assigned you partners, and if you cannot tell they are the person sitting beside of you. I expect every one to play nice as possible to your partner and as always, be cooperative. . ."

I, then and there, hated Mr. Webber. Did this man not understand who I have to deal with now? Also, when did he have essays? Upper class men never told me about this. I bet they changed the curriculum again, they always change it, thinking which ever ways better, though every year, the year before was better. I hope they figure this crap out soon, because I don't want future ''Renesmee's' to deal with future 'Jacobs'. I mean, look at the guy, his stupid face,with his stupid, beautiful eyes, and his pretty, ugly body-

_Whoa__, Rennie, calm down there. You technically are not finished with Nahuel just yet. _I thought to myself, then caught myself staring him down, as he was staring down me too. I think knew, right there, he was thinking of something. He was giving that look, this look that many people make when they are lost in thought. Why stare at me when he is lost in thought? Creeper.

"So. . ." I started, his eyes moved to my eyes as I began, "When do you want to do this project? I am getting a ride from Bree who is dropping off Claire at your _reservation._"

Jacob huffed, shaking his head, "Well, I would have to get back to you that, busy schedule and all." Jacob had an smug smile on his face, obviously having nothing to do, i suppose. I already knew, this was going to be hell, getting him to focus on work. I could already tell, he most likely has his 'partners' so his work for him. This is going to be a long few weeks.

The then rang, I got up, stuffing my notebook in my bag. I dropped my pencil while at it, I went over to catch it before it feel of this table, but Jacob's fast reflexes caught it, he handed me the pencil. As I grabbed it, our fingers lightly brushed, his rough skin felt good rubbing on mine, but I had no time to think of that. I needed to get out of here, for I have a quiz next period. I smiled at him and strutted away on purpose, knowing he was going to watch me anyway. Oh well, like he will ever get a chance to touch me.

Hal of my day went well, my quiz was easy in second period, in third we just went over literacy, and now I am entering fourth. I breathed in the fresh air, for my fourth period got to head out side today, since we are the P.E. class. I knew another class got to be out here, but did i care? No, because we were going to kick their asses in soccer. This year, they decided that our Health/P.E. class was separated by genders. One class full of boys, one class full of girls. I was opposed to the idea at first, but it's much easier to learn with out guys, though Victoria remains the same with straight C's.

"Soccer, so we're going to kick the guys asses, huh R?" Victoria giggled out. You see, she is a hot head and very gullible, but she was very competitive, which I liked about her, because Bree just takes everything easy and care-free. It is nice that Victoria is different from most girls, I get to have fun with her. Other than all that other crap. Don't get me wrong, Bree is such a sweet girl, every now and then she has a difference in how she sees things form others, but I rather prefer Victoria with her fun personality.

I made a _pfft _sound, "Off course we are-"

Victoria stopped me dead in my traps, pointing out the guys we were facing. We had to face off every freaking buff guy, including those gang people, AKA THE PACK. Black wasn't there though, thank the lord. They all had smiles on their faces, knowing that they had an advantage already, but with all of our head put together, we could react and get across the field quicker. So we also had an advantage, too.

"We can take them, we're quick, they are too slow with their muscles and such." I pointed out to the girls that stopped around us.

They all began giving their opinion, until Victoria over 'talked' them, "Hey, hey, hey! Rennie here, has a point. We are faster, we can do this!"

They all looked like they doubted that notion, I would not blame them, but I do in a way. We all need optimism, especially in tough situations. The coach whistled, with that, we all got into position on the field. Every guy had a grin on their faces, I breathed through my nostrils, pumping up. I eyed the ball, as I felt it was mocking me. I then made eye contact with one of the players, it was that guy I observed the other day. The handsome one from Claire's table. He had a quirky smile on face, as he raised his brow to me. I could not help, but smile back. We both left out a chuckle, it was weird because we did not know each other, but it felt like I could be at ease with him. So, I guess his big, bad rep was just a cover up, huh?

The coach blew his whistle, we all took off. every one getting knocked down, with some type of bruise or stain. We all screamed at each other for the ball, passing back and forth. The guys scored, we scored. It all went back and forth, and back, and forth.

Some of us got pissed off at each other, some laughed. We all had a good time, until now. As a ball was flying right at me, with almost ninja like skills, I hit back with my upper chest, just right above my breast. It hurt like hell, but it caught the guys off guard. Victoria then kicked into the goal. We finally got tied, again, with the boys. The guy were yelling tons of things, it ranged from "Last score y'all get!" to "That was pure luck!". It made me laugh, when the lunch bell rung. The game ended in a tie, no one complained abotu it, but we joked about it on our way in. As we all talked, we all agreed to wear our gym unirforms to the gym.

On the way to the lunch, some one tapped me on the shoulder, I looked, as the handsome guy was standing beside me, "Name's Seth, you?" he greeted. He seemed like a great guy, most men just flirted, but him, on the other hand, just came off as friendly. I would not have said that about him the other day, but today, yeah.

I laughed out my name, "Renesmee, but call me Rennie, is that's a mouthful for ya."

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts, "Renesmee. Wait, you're that girl, from yesterday, right?" I nodded in response, he continued, "Ha, you seem more bright and smiley than what you came off as yesterday. No offense, or anything."

"No, no. It's okay, most people think of me as a bitch anyways." I agreed with him, for yesterday.

He started to nod his head, his spiked hair was cropped and short. It fits him. "Sure, is you say so, that is. Anyways, good game. Though that last shot, yeah, we let you women have that." Seth joked.

"HA!" I mocked out, "That was skill, bro, You just can't handle the truth." Seth opened the door for me, to enter into the lunch room. I made way in, Seth followed behind me.

"Well, this is my stop. See you, _Rennie_!" He made some sort of wave, and went to his table. I stopped in my tracks, noticing that Claire was already there, she was chatting away with everyone there, I notice another girl. She had short hair, up to her chin, and copper skin. She was beautiful and looked sweet, but the look she was giving me was saying other wise.

"Sheesh." I breathed out, turning around heading to my table on the upper floor. Lord behold, was something I wanted to never lay my eyes on. Nahuel was waiting for me. Patiently.

I wanted to run around and sit with Claire and that weird ass girl, but instead I walked forward. Facing what ever he was going to tell me, do to me, and all the above. I knew I was doing something risky, knowing high schoolers, everyone will be gossiping about everything that goes on in Nahuel's and mine's life. I do not care right now, I can bet somehow, somewhere, my mother is going to be hearing about gossip about this. Living in a small town, has it's perks. None ot my advantage, so far.

He slowly looked up at me, with apologetic eyes, I could melt. I was such a sucker for sad eyes, the puppy-dog face was my weakness on anything, but you really have to pull off the perfect face for me to give in to anything. Nahuel's face, on the other hand, is not that great at the moment, but I would give in to simple things.

"Nahuel," I sourly greeted. I already knew that he is going to expect an easy way out. As always.

"Ren, I just wanted to say.-" Nahuel started.

I interrupted him, "What were you thinking, you hurt me Nahuel, you cut me deeper than you'll ever know." I clenched my fist, tears were threatening to come out at any moment. I knew we were drawing in a crowd, as I notice a few by-standers watching our exchange of words.

Nahuel sighed, standing up, "I know how deep, but you have to know how deep you cut me, that day." He's eyes were pierced to mine, which made my inhale sharply at his remark. I knew exactly what he was talking about, we promise to never speak of it, of that day, which I regret everyday. "I guess what I'm saying Renesmee, will you come to an understanding. . .for me?" He stalked towards me. I felt as if the world came crashing down on my shoulders, once again, because of him.

My heart and brain were at a war, my heart saying run away. My brain knowing that if I do, I would be doomed. With that, I walked into Nahuel, he squeezed me closer to his chest, "I'm sorry." I whispered, not knowing exactly what I was sorry for. Was I sorry because I'm so stubborn? Was I sorry for that day?

He breathed in my scent, softly whispering into my ear, "I know you are." He never gave a sorry back, nor did I care. I owed him that sorry, and million more apologies until the day I died. Maybe, even longer than that. "How about some lunch, my darling." Nahuel pulled away, caressing my cheeks with his rough touch. I noticed the change of attitude I just went through, now I was fumed. What was happening to me? I then reminded myself to calm down.

"Yeah, I would like that." I told him, knowing if I just behaved, everything will be dandy.

Lunch went by smoothly, yet confusing. Shouldn't I be mad at Nahuel? It seemed like a one time thing, maybe I was just over thinking about the whole mess. As of after lunch, my day went pretty weirdly. Claire was friendly as possible, so was everyone else. Seth and I had last class together, we sat next to each other. Chatting away, talking about what ever came to mind. I really liked being with Seth, though anytime I looked at him, with his black shirt and bandanna, Jacob came to mind. Was him and I working after school, I needed to reassure my mother on that, too. She would freak out, not knowing where I was going or what I'm doing.

Once the bell rung, dismissing school, so we could go about our whereabouts, I made my way to the parking lot. Not even seeing Bree's car. . .anywhere. I pulled out my cell phone, calling Bree. No answer after five rings, so I called my mother. She did not answer either. Did no one want to talk to me today. I tapped the end button on my IPhone, my mood swing just went from calm to mad in a few seconds. Then one thing came to mind, I never took my medicine since the beginning of the school year. Nor did I want to. I nerve told anyone about my disorder. No one. Not even my mother, just my grandfather, Carlisle. If my mother even had an clue what was going on with me, she would hate me. Not being like her at all.

I opened my purse, seeing my pill bottle in it's pouch, I knew if took them, I would be a zombie, in only one mood forever. I rather have mood swings, than be a corpse walking around. I felt someone budge me, I snapped up, closing my purse too. There stood Nahuel, his face showing he was pissed, "So, what's this i hear about you and those damn _mutts_?"

This was all sudden, didn't we just make up? "Excuse me?"

* * *

**_**NOTE: _**I'm having a block at the moment, so that explains the crap I just gave you. I'm so sorry, I rushed to get this out, because I'm already having a block. I will get over it in a few days, then I will get back to typing like I usually do. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter, probably suspense from the situation Nahuel and Renesmee had, don't worry, you will get it. In time. MWAHAH. :D


	4. Chapter Four

**_**Note:_** Okay, I have reason for this being later than it was suppose to! My laptop was off to get fix. I had a virus that said the 'FBI' was fining me for nearly 200 dollars for illegal music downloaded onto my laptop[[with this scam, it blocked me off to do ANYTHING on my laptop-made me royally pissed.]]. Of course, I got onto my phone to see if this is true or not, of course it wasn't, but I had this gut feeling that this was a scam right off the bat because I have no illegal music on my laptop. Just Itunes is all I have for my IPod. Okay, SO, I called up my friend Eric who is a whiz at computer stuff, he cleared everything with the FBI thing and any viruses that I had on my computer. He updated everything, including my virus detector, etc etc. I have had no laptop for nearly a two weeks now, because Roger had to take it slow because of his joint pains gets in his way of doing everyday activity.

Other than that, I would like to address that I used my touch-screen phone to answer any PM's, reviews, read fanfiction, and all that. Lately, I have been reading loads of fanfiction, to waste time on waiting for Breaking Dawn Part Two to come out. LORD, I am itching to see this surprise scenes that are going to be in. Trust me on this too, I have re-read Breaking Dawn over and over since I first heard of that news just so I can remember all the scenes to see which ones that Stephenie and the screenwriter put in surprisingly and to what they change. I do know one of my favorite parts had to be cut from the movie, and that's when Jacob gets food in Rosalie's hair. SIGH.

Remember, this is rate M: but that's because of things that will happen later, not way later, just a little later. It's shorter than usual because of essays I have to study for! SORRY! Anywhoosies, enough with the Author's Note. ENJOY.

* * *

_A Thousand Years: Christina Perri Cover / Twenty-Four: Switchfoot (Mashup) :: By Tanner Patrick._

_. . .One step closer, one step closer. _

_I have died everyday, waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_and all along I believed, I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Twenty-four oceans, twenty-sour skies. _

_Twenty-four failures. Twenty four tries._

_You're raising the dead in me._

_Oh oh, I am the second man,_

_ oh oh, I am the second man now. _

_I am the second man now, and you're raising the dead in me. . ._

_. . ./see the rest of the cover on youtube now, it's truly is a wonderful one/. . ._

**Renesmee's Point of View:**_  
_

Nahuel was beginning to worry me, almost making me sick. What did he mean the mutts? I was not, have not, been hanging out with these mutts he speaks of. I mean, yeah, Seth was an alright person, and I'm kind of being forced to work with Jacob, but in no way does that mean I'm going around laughing with all of them. I swear, we just made up for the mistake he has just made, is this another way for him to get back at me? "You need to be more clear, Nahuel." I spoke up, from his glare he is giving me.

Nahuel was breathing out of nose, "Well, everyone is talking about it. I swear, Ren, if any of this is true, you've got worse coming to you." His fist was balled up tight, I felt like a little child, getting ready to get punished for anything wrong I have done.

I put up my hands in surrender, "Nahuel, I only began even acknowledging their existence today, don't worry. I mean, yeah, I talk to that one kid once or twice, but nothing on what you are probably thinking." My thoughts have been juggling around in my head, today has been the most confusing out of all of high school. Everyone is being, oh I don't know, bipolar? Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, most likely.

Nahuel's nose was flaring, he was exhaling and inhaling slow like, "I believe we need a break, Renesmee-"

I interrupted him, "Well, I was thinking of escaping to California on break, but I mean I haven't gotten the idea approved or anything by my mother and what not. I think I can make arrangements now to where she will have to say yes, but. . .I mean, you know." My hopes were set high now, everything felt like was healing, today was just a bump in the road. Nothing too heavy.

"No, Ren. Just a break, a long deserved _break._" Nahuel sighed, grasping his hands on my shoulders aggressively. What is wrong with him?

I began to stutter, from nervousness, "Like b-break up-p, wi-with me-e-e.?" He nodded. My heart has been officially ripped out of my chest, pain was now taking over my heart area. I did not do anything wrong, I mean, for the past years of dating each other we had a arguments a few times, it was the natural thing to do right? _'Wait, that one time. . .' _My eyes are stinging now, tears wanting to break free and spill from my tear ducts. i refuse to cry about this, it was all his doing that he wanted to break up with me, he was the one that broke me earlier. I needed to stay strong, it was the right thing to do, but how can I do that if I never went through this with anyone else before?

Nahuels fist were still clenched as he spoke, "Yes Ren, but be forewarned It's only a break. Nothing too harsh. Now, if you excuse me." He shoved past me, the way he shoved me seemed harsh, it made me jerk back, almost losing balance. I knew I screwed up somewhere now, maybe I should just stay away from The Pack. They are only trouble to begin with, even that guy I met, Seth. No matter how nice he was to me today, I needed to steer clear of them.

When I snapped back out of thoughts, I looked around behind me, Nahuel had already vanished with his car. I sighed, knowing that I had planned on working with that _mutt _on that one project, but deciding by how he was not here, since the motorcycles were gone, there was no reason into worrying about that now. "Rennie! Hey!" A distance voice called for me.

I turned to the voice, which came from beside me. There stood VIctoria, smiling away, "I'm just going on a guess here, but Bree left you huh?" I nodded. "Well, you're not the only one, she left Claire too." Victoria step to the side, Claire was right behind her, grinning. I was amazed on how I didn't see her in the first place.

I shook the pain from my chest off, I need to be strong, "Oh, well I guess she had something important to do. Some doctor things, check ups, who knows what. Knowing her and all." I forced out a light laugh, trying to cover up the sadness that welled in me.

Claire began to speak up, "So, I asked Victoria to hitch us a ride down to La Push. Also, that reminds me," she breathed in an unneeded breathe, "you sort of missed a meet, as the good friend I am, I covered for you. Saying that you have not been feeling well. Anyways, the coach said the nest gym practice is tomorrow afternoon, be there 'sharp' after the bell rings. Also, some of us decided to meet down in La Push to get a few of the new routines the coach demonstrated-"

Victoria, being her usual self, cutted Claire off, "By deciding, Claire meant she spoke up on having the practice there because everyone else could not hold our 'practice' at their houses. You up for it?"

I snorted, "Of course I'm up for it, once you guys drop me off at Bree to pick up my car, I'll head down there after I stop by my house to pick up my practice gear. Deal?" As I spoke, my the pain wrenched around my heart, but I pushed it aside. I have got to be strong.

Both Claire and Victoria agreed with a nod, "Deal."

"So, let's get this show on the road, huh ladies?" Victoria smugly exclaimed. Claire rolled her eyes, I guess she is getting use to Victorias ways easily. I remembered having to get use to Victoria, not just her personality. Literally, _all _of her. I had get use to how her bright green eyes stood out, how her fiery red hair was wild and tame at the same time. She is a sight, trust me. No matter how crazy some people might think she is, she is just great to me. I think if people could just get to know her, they would love her. All of her. Even though sometimes I wish I gold smack her freckles off her face since she complains about them so damn much.

After we all got settled into Victoria's burnt-orange mustang, we kicked in high gear all the way to Bree's house. As we pulled up, I took the keys out of my purse, seeing my car was where I left it. I glance around, whispering to Victoria and Claire "This place is too quiet."

Victoria, being the loud mouth she is, decided to shout, "No it isn't!"

Claire giggled at her, "You sound like horn!"Victoria playfully glared at her, making Claire only began to laugh out loud.

I hushed them, "Oh dear lord, shut up you two! You can be loud all you want when we meet up in 'the middle of no where'."

I opened the car door, stepped out, and closed the door. Amazingly Victoria and Claire hushed up like I told them too, I was expecting Victoria to nag on on how I need to loosen up.

I sauntered to my car, and got in it. My car had a note on the steering wheel: '_Hey Ren, sorry I left without noticing you guys, doctors and all. I put your pajamas in your glove box. Go figure, you left them in my room with you bag, I guess you forgot about the bag, AS ALWAYS. LOL, excuse me. I felt jittery as I was writing this. I'll explain to guys later why I was jittery. Love you! xoxoBree.' _"Only you would be jittery to go the Doctor's, huh?" I mumbled, sticking my key in the ignition, my car sputtered to life. I raised my brow, that did not sound good at all. I'll get my mother to call in about it later.

I turned around when I put my car is reverse, I saw Victoria already backed out. She honked the horn, "IS THIS LOUD?" she yelled over the horn. I waved at her and motioned my finger to my lips, trying to signal her to stop. She stopped, and smiled wickedly at me, giving me a thumbs up before she drove off. Claire, of course, looked like she could not even breathe from laughing so hard. I guess Claire and Vicky, another nickname I gave Victoria, are going to hit off real well. At least she will not be up my ass so much. I love that girl to death, but she can drive people off too.

I backed out and drove to my house. Again, red lights never fail me as I stopped at one. I know I could not just ruin it because a police car was sitting, waiting for me to pass. I looked closer to the person in the car, I could not believe who was sitting in there. Charlie! I honked my horn and waved. Charlie eyes widened and waved at me back. I had not seen him in a while, since my mother and I really don't go to family gatherings anymore, I missed him so much. The red light turned to green, and I drove off, at a pretty good speed to where I don't get pulled over. I'm pretty sure he would've let me drive off faster, but I'm not taking any chances.

As I arrived home, I notice all sorts of vehicles in my driveway, of course I can drive to my garage and park, since they were all parked in the grass and such. I began to question in my head why we have company. As I scan through the reasons why, I hopped out of my car, not bothering to lock it. I pranced up to my doorway, sticking the house key into the large door, I heard laughing a chattering. I glance to the living room window on my right, my mother must have covered the windows, because the sil white curtains were blocking my view I breathed in, getting ready to give my rewarding smile to the guest. I unlocked the door and welcomed myself home, my living room was filled with guest in fancy clothing. Mostly black and white clothing, the men were wearing suits as the women wore their occasionally black dresses.

I was greeted with 'good afternoons' an 'hellos', I answered by giving them my award winning smile, my mother appeared in front of me, "Why do you look as you're in a rush, Renesmee?" she spoke robotically, probably to impress my so called 'Step-Dad's' friends.

I examined her, she was wearing too much makeup on her left arm. Why would she put makeup on her arm? I spoke in a hushed voice, "Mom, why is there make-up on your arm?" I shot my eyes to Rodger, whose arm was wrapped around some slutty whore on the couch, he noticed my glare burning holes into his dumb head, he only glance my direction. I know something was up, but I also know my mother would never admit to it. I always had the feeling that she was being abused by him since day one, but then again, she was always clumsy. Somehow, I would have to catch him in the act, or find evidence.

She only laughed at me, fakely with some kind of expression of worry and love in her eyes, "Oh you know how I tan weirdly, Renesmee. I need to make a very good impression."

I nodded, "Well, I have to go get my cheer things and head out for some type of practice," I turned and waved, "I'll be back!" I sprinted up the stairs, knowing Rodger would hate me doing that. I was suppose to be ladylike around their friends, but I did not give a rats ass, to tell you the truth. He can shove a stick down his throat.

Once I entered my room, I grabbed my practice gear from my closet and made sure everything was in place, I could feel that someone was in here earlier. After that, I almost galloped down stairs loudly, getting eyes placed on me, I opened the door and shouted good-bye through the house. I could feel holes being burned in the back of my head, the energy was weird for me with those 'super fancy' people. I know how to make an impression right, but the way I saw that make up something in me wanted to flip out. My mind immediately fell to Nahuel, those things that night..._NO! Renesmee, be happy. You're free apparently. A free bird. _

To the reservation I go!


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

_****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Yes, that means no STORY update. Man, it has been what, two months now? Wow, I feel so bad, anyways, if you must know, I am currently not typing. My dear, dear friend is who is pro Nessie and Jake. AKA JESSIE[Yes, that's what we love to call the couple]. Anyways, my right wrist has been broken forever now and I am itching to start typing/writing for you guys once again. I actually got A LOT of the newest chapter ready to give to you guys, but it REALLY needs to revision now that I look through it and correct EVERYTHING. **

**Back on topic now, my wrist has been broken in three places from a sports-related injury, AKA VOLLEYBALL. I spiked the ball the wrong way and instantly felt pain, I fell to the floor and my dear friend, that it typing this for me, yes you Becca[Becca: I feel so awkward typing about myself], just stepped on my wrist making it even MORE damaged. She feels terribly bad and has been annoying me about it and how sorry she is for a while now. I wish I could have given you guys this update EARLIER, but that did not actually cross my ind AT ALL. "AH! BROKEN WRIST MUST TELL PEOPLE ON " No, thi went through my mind, "BROKEN WRIST!? AHH. HOW WILL I SURVIVE? MY FINAL IS DECEMBER 23RD. I CAN'T EVEN WRITE WITH MY LEFT HAND!" Yeah, get this, on January 3rd I get to make it up. I mean, the hell? My cast gets takes off nest week. Oh well. xD **

**Other than that. I actually let Becca copy and paste this 'preview' for youg uys, I just HAD to leave you with something for the nest chapter. **

**NEARLY THREE WEEKS TILL NEXT UPDATE. Apologies to _DKGORS_I promised you an answer to all of your questions the next few days after I PM'd you. I feel horrible. Anyways, here you go~ Reply to you:**'Thank you to dkgors for reviewing in row with ALL the chapters. Dear lord! I notice you around in Renesmee x Jacob stories[And a few others], we practically review the same fanfics. xD Also, I will answer some of your questions, some I am reserving the right NOT to answer because you will find out within the rest of the story MWHAA. Anyways, with question on Jake being in drugs, really, I rarely, RARELY see Jake in "drugs". So I decided I give it whirl and get him into it. Ness doesn't see right through his 'addiction' clearly yet, since it's still early in the story. Do not worry, Jake has a promising future in this. Also, since Asshuel [Nice nickname by the way!] was her first serious boyfriend, ever, she has a special place for him in her heart, that is why she forgave him so easily. You may be please with the next chapter, since I also hate Asshuel very much. Thank you for noticing the hold he has on her! That ties in with the story A LOT.'

**On with the preview:**

_"I see a road sign ahead, I just entered La Push. I look to my left, the La Push dirt was a dark brown from being wet, since it's so rainy here in Washington. I smelt the salty air from the Pacific Ocean, I love that smell, for some odd reason. It makes me feel like I could party and enjoy life. I took a glance once more a the beach before I totally drive out of view, I saw logs around in a circle, as if people camp out here. Which is highly unlikely, but who knows for sure._

_I then turned my attention back to the road for ten to twenty minutes, another sign. Welcome to the Quileute Reservation. Great. Suddenly, there was a new smell in the air, as my car drove down the curvy roads, a greasy smell, but not one that makes you want to throw up._

_The road then turned to gravel, which ended to soon as I hit the brake to slow down. MY car stopped at a tree trunk and I peeped over the wheel a little a more, is this a new kind of parking space here? I turned off my car and stepped out, this was definitely not a parking space, a tree fell and blocked my way to the reservation, which wasn't that far away. I huffed and puffed as I realize what I had to do, I had to walk, well jog, to the reservation. I swear to fucking god, go figure this would happen to me, some way or another._

_I opened my car door back up and grabbed anything that people could steal, I was not taking chances out here..."_

**LOVE YOU ALL. 'TILL NEXT TIME, I LEAVE YOU WITH THAT PREVIEW. **

**-iBs.**


End file.
